xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
The Anima
Anima is the term used for all named attacks and spells in Xunon Vega. The term "anima" means released spirit or technique in Ancient Hydia which is spoken by the Azron Tribe. Information Anima are one of the most powerful techniques that many characters throughout the series can use during battle. These special attacks have appeared several times throughout the series. Anima is created by the essence of the universe and for lesser beings than the Azuliya, Zithua or Deity, they utilize mana which comes from the Cytherea Tree. Some can be performed only under certain conditions, and others are learned from their combat professions. These attacks were not yet learned until the entrance exam for Soma Academy, Tazuri was one the first. Intim Anima Intim Anima is known as the Sealed "Ground" Technique. These are usually learned by the people in Xunon Vega, especially those of Soma Academy and Knight Academy. Intim Anima consume a very small amount of energy, dealing a slightly increased amount of injuries towards a target compared to a regular attack. The first attack an anima user learns is known as an Intim anima, then they work their way up to greater techniques. Intim Anima can also include Aegis or Cura Anima that can be used to fix certain injuries or close up wounds. They can be used to heal but only for a short period of time. Tenui Anima Tenui Anima is known as the Unsealed "Mastered" skill type. Tenui Anima are more powerful than the Intim Anima, but they consume more energy. Tenui usually derive from existing Intim, so mastery of the original Intim is often required to obtain the next anima within the same family. Some of the Tenui anima are elemental depending on how strong the user of the amima is. An example of these anima are skills like Pyro Razor Assault or Tetra Ramada Gale that is used by Yazuni from Team Syoran. Agra Anima Agra Anima is known as the Shift "Secret" skill type. These are shifted anima that are used by certain swordsmen such as Kyon Amura and Kiyu Amura. These anima are used when the weapon belonging to a certain individual transfers energy or essence into the wielder. Once the energy has been transferred, the user is able to perform more powerful versions of Tenui anima by using elemental or even greater energy than the level used for a Tenui. An example of this anima are techniques such as Kyon's Hyper Fury Flash, and Whirlwind Fang Strike. Eous Anima Eous Anima is known as the True "Dawning Star" skill type. Eous Anima is achieved by only those that can perform an Absolution. During the use of this anima, the user's natural capabilities are enhanced along with their Intim, Tenui, or Agra anima. All elemental or energy based attacks are heightened to the maximum level and inflict the greatest anima with speed or power. Examples of this anima are techniques such as Dragon Claw - Quake, or Beast Fang - Phantom Impact. Inrui Anima Inrui Anima is known as the Speed "Rush Attack" skill type. These are speed-based amima that can be used for either attacking or dodging a target or opponent. The user enhances their speed to avoid being hit or dash around at high speed by the use of energy or elements. However, the element of Fire moves even faster than that of Wind and Water moves faster than Earth. Inrui anima are also teleportation skills. Examples of this anima are techniques such as Tazuri's Jump Hyperdrive, Yazuni's Flare Burst, and Rei's Aoi Unsō (Blue Transportation). Cura Anima Cura Anima is known as the Defensive "Guardian" skill type. These are special anima used only by the strongest of fighters. These techniques are used to counter or cancel out incoming objects or attacks. Most people that use Cura anima are skilled at timing the attack of their opponent and have battle strategy. Kyon is one of the people that can use a Cura anima and has an anima called Fatal Stance which knocks down any attacker right before the attack hits; connecting a diagonal slash. Aegis Animi Aegis Anima is known as the Healing "Rebirth" skill type. These are anima specialized in healing. Some of these techniques are used by those that are skilled in energy control. A basic Aegis anima is Trinity Ring, which is when a swordsman slams their sword into the ground or holds it upwards as a field of their colored energy is generated beneath them for only a couple of seconds. Aegis anima can be used to close up wounds, fix injuries, and restore mana. Most people that use these types of anima are proficient in support. Tenura Anima Tenura Anima is known as the Spell "Condensed" skill type. It is used by most people in Xunon Vega that are able to utilize magic. During the cast of a spell an incantation is used and the words said in the incantation spiral around the caster in the color of the energy or element that is to be summoned. Spells are mainly used by Mages in the series or other people that can use multi anima. When a spell is being casted, the user is unable to move until the spell is casted but those that have mastery of Tenura can cast in mid air or while moving. Adnexa Anima Adnexa Anima is known as the Synchronized "Team Link" skill type. These are synchronized anima that are performed by a pair of characters in the Xunon Vega series. This certain type of anima can only be performed when a pair of people perform a mental link by using their own energy or with an Aether Ring. Once the connection is made, all of the people with a mental link are able to attack at thw same time and perform devastating combinations. An example of this anima are techniques such as Burnshock Blitz or Blazing Flare Combo. Vega Anima Vega Anima is known as the Final "Awakened" skill type. Vega Anima are achieved by the use of a Agra anima during Radix form, Absolution, or a transformed state. These are the final technique of certain anima users. Once one of the three given transformations has been achieved, the user must perform an Agra anima, when the attack ends it switches an awakens the Vega anima which is a final or finishing signature attack of an anima user. However, not all anima users are able to unlock their Vega anima. An example of this anima are techniques such as Cosmic Sever or Demon Ramada Gale. Trivia * Aegis - Defense, Agra "Aegra" - Painful, Tenui - Mastered, Eous - Dawn or Morning Star, Intim "Intima" - Secret, Cura "Curatoria" - Guardian, Inrui - Charge, Tenura - Holding, Adnexa - Linked, Vega "Vegil" - Awaken, Animi "Animus" - Spirit. These words are all traced back to Latin language. Category:Information Category:Anima